My Immortal Love
by Bluestray
Summary: Ozuma is a Vampire, after losing the one he loves he vows to find her again. will he succeed? OzumaMariam and sum side pairings.


Yeah my first and one-shot! So please be nice…. I'm trying here people!!

Disclaimer: I do not any of the characters nor beyblade…or the song "My Immortal" by: Evanescence

Summary: Ozuma has been a vampire for as long as he can remember, and he is remembering his one true love that he had lost decades ago (yes I know, crap summary)

Lyrics 'Thoughts' "Character speaking"

Immortal Love

As Ozuma watched his friends, the Bladebreakers and other teams, hurrying to their classrooms, a familiar longing swept over him. Memories of his youth came flooding back. He pressed his back against the wall, remembering…

**I'm so tired of being here, **

**Suppressed by all of my childish fears, **

**And if you have to leave,**

**I wish that you would just leave,**

**Because your presence still lingers here,**

And it won't leave me alone, 

If only he could make time go backwards. Back to the bright, cloudless days two centuries ago. When Mariam Frost (I don't know her last name…hate it…well 2 bad) walked her father's fields in the tiny village. Ozuma Angelini (don't know last name…sorry!) had lived his life in a fog of hunger and desire. For centuries, he knew only hunger-the hunger to remember, the hunger to feed, and the hunger to find his beautiful, lost Mariam again.

These desires shaped his life. He had been a vampire for so long, and had consumed so much blood-it had kept him from aging. He appeared young and robust. He could walk in bright day light without being burned up. But daylight was no different than night to him. He lived only to survive the blackness that surrounded him day or night. He lived only to find Mariam.

**These wounds won't seem to heal,**

** This pain is just too real,**

There's just too much that time cannot erase, 

Mariam with her creamy skin, her high, proud cheekbones, her sparkling emerald eye, as green as the high pasture grass they walked through together. 'Her voice…her wonderful laugh…' Ozuma could no longer hear them. Time had taken them away from him. And now he struggled to hold on to her smile, to remember the sweet gardenia aroma of her perfume. It had taken all of his powers to picture her walk, those long strides, beneath the skirts that swept over the ground.

That night in the alley of Japan, the vampire that changed his life forever. Now he lived in eternal winter. Eternal winter…until he saw Mariam. A gray fall day. He had been running, fleeing one angry town after another, a stolen, beaver-fur overcoat draped over his tattered black suit. "What village is this?" ha asked the owner of a ramshackle, two-story boarding house. Saint Shield village, he was told. Ozuma had taken a room for a half dollar a week. At the end of the week, he didn't pay it. 'No instead, I bit the old man's throat.' Ozuma thought to himself.

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,**

** When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,**

** And I've held your hand through all these years,**

But you still have all of me, 

That day, he saw Mariam. A town market, with villagers crowding the narrow main street and the open plaza. She was helping her brother and her father, carrying a basket of vegetables to a market stand. 'Our eyes met then and there, and she didn't even lower them…God how I miss her beautiful eyes.' Ozuma felt something-an attraction and made him wonder if she felt it too? He couldn't really tell by her slow, half smile. He gathered all of his courage and walked over to the stand. He knew already that he was deeply in love with her. He also knew that he had to win her and keep her with him for all time. 'I have to maker her an immortal too.' She laughed as he teased her about the vegetables. He took a potato from the basket and drew a face on it and said it resembled her father. She grabbed it away from him and protested, "How can we sell it now? Go away. You will make us poor." But Ozuma could tell by the blush on her cheeks and the flash of her emerald eyes that she didn't want him to go away. Ozuma knew his charms well. 'So many women have fallen for my charms…and died. But not Mariam, no Mariam shall live with me throughout the centuries.'

Soon, he was taking long walks with her through the pleasant little village, laughing with her…kissing her, gently at first, then showing his passion. What a thrill it was for him when she showed the same passion for him.

**You used to captivate me,**

** By your resonating light,**

** But now I'm bound by the life you left behind,**

** Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams,**

** Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me,**

Seeing his tattered suit and, perhaps the wild look in his eyes, Mariam's father did not approve of Ozuma. The couple had to meet secretly in town or at the bubbling springs at the dark rock hills. One warm summer night by the springs, the scent of marigolds and pine floating in the air , a full moon high in the cloudless night, Ozuma wrapped Mariam in a tender hug, brought his face close, and whispered in her ear "I want you to be with me always." To his surprise, she pulled away. "Wh—what's wrong?" Ozuma asked with concern showing in his eyes. Tugging tensely at the long sleeves of her blouse she answered saying "Father will never allow it." "He is set against you, Ozuma. For reasons I cannot fathom. He will not allow us to marry, and I could not leave my little brother behind. And as much as it tears my heart into two, I have no choice but to follow his wishes."

Ozuma had expected much. Farmer Frost was a big, strong-spirited man. The man was a lion with a lovely, gentle doe and a sneaky fox for a daughter and son. "I would wish it any other way," she sobbed, "but we must continue to meet in secret. If father finds out, there is no telling what he would do. He could kill you, Ozuma. If the anger got the best of him, he really could." Ozuma gazed up at the yellow full moon as Mariam fell back into his arms. "I know a way we can be together for always," he whispered. "It will cause a little pain, but only for a short while. And then we will live side by side for eternity." Mariam gazed at him, her cheeks red and tearstained, her, lovely, emerald eyes wide, brimming with more tears. "Ozuma, my darling, what are you saying? I have explained to you that Father will not allow-" "Your father cannot stop us, Mariam," Ozuma replied. And then he could wait no longer, for the full moon had reached its peak. His curled fangs lowered from his gums. "Ignore the pain, my loved one. After this night, we shall know only pleasure."

He sank his fangs deep into her throat. Mariam uttered a gasp, but made no cry, no scream of protest. She did not fight him or try to squirm free. Drinking her warm, sweet blood, he knew she was his. As he finished, she sank her teeth into is chest and drank his blood. 'The blood mixes under a full moon at its peak,' Ozuma thought. 'And now Mariam is mine.' 'That moment was probably the happiest moment of my life.' Blood dripping from their lips, they kissed. Ozuma heard the angry, shouting voices, but he didn't want to end the embrace. Hands grabbed him roughly and pulled him away from his loved one. "Ozuma!" "Mariam!!!" "No let me go…Ozuma!!!!!!!" "Mariam" Ozuma watched as they led her away he r hand trying to reach out for him but with no luck. "Boy, you are going to regret even being born." Ozuma turned to see Mariam's red-faced, father, chest heaving under his cloak, hands clamped into tight fists. His entire body quivered with rage. Two somber, bearded men in long waistcoats stood at Farmer Frost's side. Ozuma lowered his gaze to the muskets with their long bayonets in their hands. "Kill him," came Frost's command. The men obediently raised their bayonets. "No!!" Mariam jumped in front of Ozuma and opened her mouth in a wail of protest. Her father shoved her aside, which sent her sprawling into the grass. Then the two men grabbed Ozuma by the arms. They held him in place as Frost raised his giant fist and pounded it into Ozuma's face. 'I can fell pain.' Ozuma realized with surprise. Again the fist came down, this time on Ozuma's left ear. Ozuma heard Mariam scream again. And another powerful swing and the fist caught him between the eyes. Pain roared through Ozuma's head.

**These wounds won't seem to heal,**

** This pain id just too real,**

** There's just too much that time cannot erase,**

Groaning, Ozuma climbed unsteadily to his feet. He jerked free of his two captors, ducked another swipe from Mariam's father's tight fist-and took off running into the woods. Lowering his head into the wind, he dove through the trees. He could hear the thuds of the boots of the men pursuing him. But they could not shape shifts as he could. As Ozuma reached the trees, his body shrank into a new form, and he ran as a black panther low in the tall grass. But Ozuma's thoughts were not of escape. His thoughts were of Mariam. 'Her father came too late. He cannot separate us now. He cannot keep us apart. For I have drunk her blood and she has drunk mine, under the light of the full moon.' Ozuma scampered into a deep cave nearby. He could hear the men searching for him, cursing under their breath. He waited for them to leave.

'Mariam, I will come to you later tonight. I will come to you right after your churlish father has fallen asleep. And I will take you away, take you far from here where you will no longer have to fear him.'

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,**

** When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,**

** And I've held your through all of these years,**

** But you still have all of me,**

Ozuma waited until the moon drooped behind the trees. Then, still as a black panther, he made his way through the tall grass of the north pasture, to the back of the low, pine farmhouse. The Black Panther stopped on the sandy ground behind Mariam's bedroom window. Its body raised up, shifted, cracking noisily, the sound of stretching bones, as Ozuma resumed his human form. He leaned against the rough wood wall and edged up to the sill of the window. Curtains fluttered in the gentle, warm breeze. The window stood open wide. _As if inviting him in._ Yes. Mariam would be waiting for him. Of course, she would expect him to come rescue her. To come carry her away from this dreary farm forever. To lead her to a life that would transcend the centuries. Ozuma gripped the windowsill and pulled himself up. His boots scraped the pine wall as he let himself inside. The silky curtains tangled around him as he lowered himself to the bedroom floor.

"Mariam?" Ozuma's whisper came out louder than he'd planned, but he heard no reply. Can she be sleeping so soundly after the terrible scene at the springs? Ozuma untangled himself from the curtains and took a step toward her bed. "Mariam? I have come for you." Still no reply. Her bed came into view against the bare wall. Lingering moonlight cast blue shadows over the folds of the bed quilt. "Mariam?" Ozuma could see her head, tilted slightly on the pillow, her fine, navy blue hair falling over her face. Yes. Mariam. Beautiful Mariam. Waiting for him with her window open. "Mariam? It's me…Ozuma." He reached out a hand and gently touched the shoulder of her nightdress. (AN: Not what you think…perverted readers) And then he raised his eyes to the bed quilt and saw it…saw it… His eyes bulged and his hand fell off her shoulder. Howling in rage, I n shock, in pain, Ozuma staggered back, fell back against the curtains. Let them wrap themselves around him, muffling his screams, his wails of horror and sadness. Through the gauzy curtains, he could see it silhouetted in the faint, dying moonlight. The stake. A wooden stake, driven through Mariam's chest. A circle of dark blood, dried now, around the stake, running onto the quilt. Mariam. Beautiful Mariam, sleeping so peacefully, arms under the quilt, hair sliding over her lovely, pale face. Laura, murdered by her own father, murdered to keep her from Ozuma; from the eternal life he had planned for them together. Ozuma pulled the curtains around him as if forming a cocoon-a cocoon to hide him from the sight of his beautiful Mariam, lying so peacefully in her bed, the wooden stake protruding up from her still body, tilting toward the wall. Another sob escaped his throat. He wrapped the curtains tighter around him and shut his eyes. But that didn't stop the tears from falling.

And then his grief turned to fury. He ripped the curtains away, planted a final kiss on Mariam's cold cheek. Then Ozuma made his way into her father's room. The man was awake, sitting in a wooden rocking chair beside a dying fire. His features were twisted in anger. Large drops of sweat glistened on his forehead. His big, powerful hands gripped something in his lap. Only his eyes moved when Ozuma entered the room. 'He's waiting for me.' In the flickering red light from the remaining embers, Ozuma saw the object in the burly man's hands-a pointed fence post. 'He plans to kill me too. But no. Mariam will be avenged!' Ozuma dove for Frost's throat and sliced into it with his fangs. Frost opened his mouth to protest, but only a gurgling sound escaped. The wooden stake fell from his hands and clattered onto the floor. Ozuma drank his fill, drained the man, then ripped open his throat with his hands. He wrenched Frost's head off, and flung it into the fire. His heart still pounding with fury, he took one last look at the goggle-eyed head lying upside down in the orange embers. Then Ozuma left, lowering himself from the window, into the darkness.

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone,**

** And though you're still with me,**

** I've been alone all along**

Darkness for the decades to come. 'How many years passed since I lost Mariam? How many? Nearly two hundred? I can't remember!' Ozuma couldn't bear staying at the school any longer, so he left, continuing to prowl at night for creatures, on which to feed. Decades had passed without hope, without pleasure of any kind, without light. 'Soon enough Mariam soon enough we will be reunited. I promise…for our love is Immortal!'

Please Read and Review!! . if u want me 2 update lemme know!!

Email: Bluewolfstray (I'm on night pretty much each day ) )


End file.
